La pluie porte bonheur
by Blue Doctor
Summary: Rory dans le rôle d'un adolescent torturé et le docteur dans le rôle d'un professeur réconfortant. Ou comment sortir quelqu'un de la misère par sa seule présence. AU Point de vue de Rory.


**LA PLUIE PORTE BONHEUR**

**Résumé:**Rory dans le rôle d'un adolescent torturé et le docteur dans le rôle d'un professeur réconfortant. Ou comment sortir quelqu'un de la misère par sa seule présence. AU Point de vue de Rory.

**Rating:**K

**Persos:** Rory et le docteur (qui sera présenter sous le nom de Mr Laege car Laege veut dire docteur en Danois)

**NdA:** Il était une fois l'histoire d'une fille qui se faisait royalement chier en cours de techno et qui repensait à des événements qui s'étaient déroulés il y a de cela un an. Cette même jeune fille, que l'histoire avait marquée profondément, décida d'en faire une fanfiction dans un univers alternatif. Et c'est de là que naquit "la pluie porte bonheur". Et elles vécurent heureuses et adoptèrent beaucoup d'enfants (cette phrase est totalement hors sujet).

Bref, assez de boutades et d'inepties en tout genre... Je sais que vous n'aimez pas les NdA alors que puis je vous dire d'autre que "bonne lecture!"?

* * *

Normalement, je n'ai pas la permission de me trouver dans ce couloir. Normalement, je devrais être dans la cour du lycée. Mais actuellement je ne veux plus **_les_ **voir. "Les", ce sont les élèves, ces adolescents trop idiots à l'esprit beaucoup trop étroit. Je ne suis pas refermé sur moi même, loin de là d'habitude. Mais tout a changé depuis quelques jours. Du moins, pour moi.

Je fixe le mur blanc, un air figé peint sur mon visage mais mes yeux me brulent. Ma main agrippée à mon vieux sac en toile gris se serre un peu plus fort, mes lèvres se pincent et mes iris claires commencent à s'embuer. Je résiste quelque peu mais une larme commence à rouler silencieusement sur ma joue. La ligne qu'elle dessine provoque en moi une sensation agréable de caresse qui s'arrête au bout de mon menton. Le délicat liquide salé vient s'écraser brutalement sur le dessus de me main, formant un hématome dans mon cœur. Les larmes continuent de perler, brillantes mais belles, telles de minuscules étoiles mais puissantes telles de météorites, emportant tout sur leur passage, ne laissant qu'une mince trainée de cendres. Là où elles touchent ma main, la sensation de brulure n'est que trop grande et je me mets à serrer les poings. Je n'en peut plus, il faut que je laisse échapper ma douleur. Je suis étrangement persuadé que si je fais ça, je e sentirai mieux. Alors je prends mon inspiration et je crie de toutes mes forces. Je crie, je crie jusqu'à ce que je n'ai plus de souffle, que je me mette à tousser en laissant échapper quelques gouttes de mes yeux.

Vous ne savez pas ce que c'est que d'être regardé comme un animal dans une cage, comme une chose venant d'un autre monde. Pourtant, je ne suis pas le seul dans mon cas. Mais les autres sont des lâches incapables de me défendre. Le pire c'est qu'ils rient aux plaisanteries des gens me concernant et concernant mon orientation sexuelle. Oui je suis _**gay**_ . Mais je ne peux pas continue d'expliquer cela plus longtemps, des pas se rapprochent du corridor où j'ai élu refuge, mon cri a dû alerter quelqu'un, si ce n'est tout le monde.

-"Oh Mr Williams!"

Je connais cette voix. Je relève la tête lentement, essayant sans succès de chasser les larmes qui pointent aux coins de mes yeux.

Des chaussures noires, d'extrêmement fines chevilles, un pantalon tout aussi noir que les chaussures, une veste en tweed brune, une chemise blanche rougeâtre et un nœud papillon bordeaux. Je n'ose pas parler, de peur de laisser partir le liquide lacrymal de mes yeux. Contrairement à ce que j'aurai put croire, son visage n'est ni dur, ni compatissant. Il est neutre.

L'homme s'approche de moi. Contre toute attente, je tente une pointe d'ironie.

-"Joli temps, n'est ce pas Mr Laege?" mes paroles sont entrecoupées de sanglots

En réalité, le temps es exécrable. Le tonnerre gronde, les nuages noirs s'amoncèlent dans le ciel mais la pluie n'est pas assez forte pour noyer la chaleur de cette fin d'été. De là où je suis, je peux entendre le vent frapper les carreaux d'une salle de classe à quelques mètres de moi. De plus, le lycée est au sommet d'une colline et le brouillard recouvre tout comme une couche de neige impalpable et fantomatique.

Un éclair plus puissant que les autres vient éclairer le visage laiteux, les yeux gris bleu et les cheveux châtains de mon professeur d'histoire géographie. Il n'y a que lui que j'appelle professeur car il n'y a que lui qui le mérite réellement.

-"Je peux?" me fait il en désignant l'espace vide à côté de moi.

Voyant que je ne réponds pas, il avance et s'assoie à l'endroit qu'il pointait de son index il y a quelques instants. Il ne me parle pas. J'ai l'impression qu'il comprend ce que je ressens. Toutes les autres personnes, quand elles me regardent, ressentent de la pitié et essayent de m'aider en n'ayant de cesse de me demander si ça va, si je veux parler, si c'est une bonne idée de rester dans ce couloir tout seul. Mais pas lui. Il se contente de fixer le même point invisible que moi, sur un mur tout aussi vierge d'expression que quelques minutes auparavant. Lui, par contre, ne pleure pas mais a un visage nostalgique.

Je suis agrippé à mon sac comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Cet homme m'impressionne, il ne parait presque pas humain, tout en l'étant beaucoup plus que mes camarades.

Sa respiration est lente, posée. Ses yeux sont intelligents. Il doit avoir remarqué que je le détaillais car il tourne la tête dans ma direction, ses cheveux longs sur le devant dansant dans un agréable mouvement de vague.

-"Je sais ce que tu ressens, je suis bi."

Je le regarde, interloqué. Comment dois-je le prendre? Je hoche la tête, ne sachant que dire. Il continue.

-"Lorsque mes parents l'on apprit, ce fut comme si mon monde avait été renversé. Ils me regardaient avec une grimace de dégout. Pas un jour n'échappa à ça. J'ai donc pris ma vie entre mes mains, et suis parti voyager. Un jour, j'ai voulu reprendre mes études et j'ai multiplié les petits boulots pour me les payer. Et aujourd'hui, je suis satisfait de ma vie. Tu vois tu ne vas pas laisser ces incultes, excuses moi du terme, décider de ce qu'est et vas être ta vie!"

Surpris de la brusque violence du ton de Mr Laege et de ce qu'il vient de me confier sur sa vie ne sachant même pas si je suis digne de confiance, je reste sans voix. Je me contente de le regardé d'une façon voulant faire comprendre que j'ai compris (_ma phrase est malheureuse;-p_)

Les larmes me montent aux yeux, j'ai l'impression que je ne mérite pas ou ça. Je sens alors une main se poser sur mon épaule et je sursaute. C'est la main de mon professeur, qui me regarde d'un air soucieux.

-"tu veux que j'enlève ma main?" il penche la tête sur le côté

-"Non, non ça va" je fais, en sentant une immense chaleur se propager dans mon corps à ce doux contact.

Sa main est calleuse à force d'écrire mais on peux facilement la confondre avec de la soie si son propriétaire n'appuie pas trop.

-"Qu'as tu dis?" me fait l'homme en face de moi, retenant un sourire

Réalisant que je viens de parler à voix haute, je lui explique, arrive à lui faire décrocher un fin rire cristallin mais me demande si il n'avait vraiment pas entendu ou bien s'il vous juste me faire prendre conscience de ce que j'avais dis.

Je suis fatigué par les larmes que j'ai versées et mes yeux se ferment tous seuls malgré que je les ouvre directement après. Mon professeur fait abstraction quant à mon comportement, si bien que je me demande s'il est encore dans la pièce. Je ferme les yeux, n'ayant pas la force de lutter d'avantage, mais reste, contre tous éveillé.

Je sens du mouvement à côté de moi, puis de douces lèvres se collent aux miennes dans un mouvement réconfortant mais non dépourvu de malice puisqu'un léger sourire fais son apparition lorsque Mr Laege s'aperçoit que je suis réveillé et que je répond timidement au baiser. Il met sa main derrière mon crâne et appuie juste un peu plus ma tête contre ma sienne. Sa langue viens doucement se poser contre mes lèvres et je comprends la demande muette. J'entrouvre aussitôt la bouche, le laissant passer et faire danser ma langue avec la sienne. Mes doigts se perdent dans ses cheveux fins et descendent pour lui gratter légèrement la nuque. Il émit un subtile gémissement. C'est le son le plus doux que mes oreilles ont eut le loisir d'entendre. Il grogne contre ma bouche.

"Ne crois pas que j'essaye de profiter de la situation, c'est totalement faux" durant tout le temps où il avait parlé, sa bouche était tordue en un sourire charmeur.

Il se détache alors doucement de moi, ne voulant pas briser ce moment, les yeux baissés, une main sur mon torse et me murmure ces mots dont je me souviendrai toute mon existence: "Promet moi de te battre pour ce que tu pense être juste" Comme unique réponse, je hoche vivement la tête. Je sens une dernière fois son souffle chaud sur ma nuque avant qu'il ne se lève et dise:

-" Dort, maintenant. Je ne dirai rien, promis. Tu en as besoin."

Un dernier sourire sur ses lèvres attirantes, un clin d'œil et je le regarde s'éloigner dans la direction opposée à laquelle il était arrivé. Je ne m'autorise à fermer les yeux que lorsqu'il sort de mon champs de vison. **_Il_**. Je m'endort sur cette dernière pensée: "_**la pluie porte bonheur"**_

* * *

Bref, cette histoire est tirée d'un petit défi personnel (c'est-à-dire faire un récit à la première personne au présent, ce que je n'avait jamais fais). Si vous voulez me proposer d'autres défis parce que vous avez une histoire qui vous tourne dans la tête mais que vous n'arrivez pas à réaliser, n'hésitez pas! :-) (tous ratings autorisés).

Petit mot pour celle qui me suis depuis le tout début sur mes fanfics doctor who (Amy's): N'as tu pas un compte où l'on pourrait te joindre?

_**Amicalement,**_

_**Blue Doctor**_


End file.
